Life Goes On and On
by Ray-sama
Summary: Harry Potter is the Master of Death. He's just tired of life. So how is it that a perverted doctor and a bunch of misfit brats provoking him to care so much. The future is split and a new path is paved. Maybe Harry will even find a reason for going on.


Sorry for starting a new story, but this idea just won't get out of my head.

It's based off of cywscross' story "Raison d'Être" I highly recommend you check it out because, honestly, it is one of the best stories that I have ever read. And that's saying a lot... I hope.

Anyways, I'll be stealing some concepts, especially the Shamal and Harry part in the beginning, so if any of this seems familiar, it is all cywscross' and not mine. I like to give credit where it is due; so give his story a read and remember, if you think you've read something similar, it's probably cywscross' and not mine.

Alrighty then quick disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. Consider this disclaimer to apply to the entire story. I will not be writing another one.

And now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

* * *

Fuck.

What an inelegant word. In normal situations, Harry Potter would never utter such vile language.

This was **Not** a normal situations.

Harry Potter was man with raven black hair that seemed to stay permanently windswept. He had a sharp, angular face that enhanced his otherworldly good looks. Two orbs of emerald green fire burned with emotions. His mouth, that was usually etched with a gentle smile, was curved downwards in a frown.

Just by looking at Harry Potter, one would assume that he was a relatively young, and roguishly handsome, 23 year old man. They would be emphatically **wrong**.

For Harry Potter was not 23 years old. He wasn't even 40 years old. No, Harry Potter was 10 thousand years old. Give or take a few hundred years.

You see, Harry was the Master of Death. He controlled all three of the Deathly Hallows.

There is a misconception that being the Master of Death actually meant that you were the master of Death. No. Death is not a physical being. It is not a spiritual essence that can express itself in way that has meaning. Death is it the act by which a "soul" leaves it's physical body. Death is simply death. There is no long winded explanation to it.

After millennia, The hallows were forged by the Peverell brothers.

Each hallow represented a part of death.

The Elder Wand. The Deathstick. It represented the act of death. It's power was meant to act as an enforcer. To bring those who struggled against the inevitable into the warm embraces of the void.

The Invisibility Cloak. It represented the journey of the soul. It's power was meant to act as a veil. To guard the departed "souls" and keep them from prying eyes until they were to be reborn.

The Resurrection stone. It represented the rebirth of a soul. It's power was meant to cleanse the dead and bring them back to life.

Over time, the purpose of these objects were distorted. The Peverell brothers' were the first of a long generation to abuse the powers of Death.

The first and second Peverell brothers, found the place where the powers of Death were most powerful, and thus most delicate, and tore apart the veil that separated the living from the dead. Two beams of light left the veil.

The first beam entered a nearby tree. An elder tree. From it, the first brother crafted a wand, believing that he would gain the power over death itself.

The second beam entered a rock in a nearby stream. The second brother carved runes into the stone, confident that the runes in conjunction with the power of death itself would bring back those who had already passed.

The two brothers were proud of their achievements and returned home to boast about having control over death. When they returned they went to their youngest brother and told him about their adventure. The third brother was horrified at what his elder brothers had done. He told them of the strange things that began around town.

Death had stopped and strange apparitions were appearing.

The brothers scoffed at the third brother, saying that they would be lauded as heroes for putting a stopper on death. The third brother begged his other brothers to reveal the location of the veil to him.

The first brother scoffed at him, saying that it took him 5 years to reach the veil.

The second brother laughed in his face, telling him that if the dangers he faced nearly killed him, what chance would the third brother have.

But the third brother was insistent and eventually managed to squeeze the location of the veil from his two brothers. And so he began to journey to the veil.

During the five years it took for the third brother to travel to the veil, the world began to realize that the world needed death. They began to hate the two brothers, eventually becoming bold enough to attack them in the open. But with the hallows, the two brothers were too powerful.

The third brother reached the veil and immediately tried to weave the veil back together. When he found that he couldn't he despaired. Being so close to the veil though brought the third brother wisdom. Eons of knowledge flowed from the veil and into the third brothers mind.

He learned of spells long lost. One in particular would allow him to close the veil in exchange for his own life force. With no hesitation, he began to extract bits of his life to seal the veil back together.

When he reached the end, he realized that there was some of the veil left over. The time it took for him to reach this place was too long and bits of the other side had already leaked into our world permanently. This gave birth to vampires, ghosts and poltergeists.

With that, he ripped the remaining veil off and fashioned it into a cloak, to remind him that one should not take death for granted.

And so the hallows were created. Of course, it was impossible to control the power of death nor the greed of humans. The first brother was murdered in his sleep for the unbeatable wand when word of his it had reached the ears of rich and powerful men.

The second brother was, ironically, killed by his returned wife who resented him for bringing her back from the other side where she found peace. The stone was thrown into a river by the wife who then committed suicide. The stone was then picked up by a young boy years later.

The third brother though, understood that having the power of death was a privilege and not something to be flaunted. He lived his life as full as he could before passing the cloak down to his son, warning him of the dangers of hallows.

* * *

That is the true story of the Deathly Hallows.

The problem was that Harry Potter was the master of all three Deathly Hallows. He was the first one to ever be the true Master of Death.

This entailed some rather unexpected side effects; both good and bad.

The first being that all three Hallows had returned to normal items. After, that is, it spat up all it's energy into Harry. This meant that all the powers of the Hallows were at his disposal without actual need of the Hallows. Harry could now turn invisible, resurrect and control magic with his will. This was good.

The second was that, with death being a constant at all times in all dimensions, Harry could travel through time and space. The only limitation was that he could not cross into his own time stream. Any time in which he could meet himself was off limits, though with an infinite number of universes, that didn't really matter all that much. This was also good given that the third side effect was rather unfortunate, in his perspective.

He could not die.

This wasn't some fancy pants non-ageing codswallop. Harry Potter could, _**literally**_, not die.

It was a novel idea the first 30 years after becoming the Master of Death. That was until he realized that being immortal meant that everyone he ever loved or ever will love would die before he did.

He began experimenting after 300 years, when everyone he knew had passed on. Experimenting on himself that is. To see if he could die. Harry had spent years testing every humanly known way to kill someone.

Drowning: He passed out and woke up on a beach 10 days later completely fine.

Starving: First thing he tried. After 7 years of being hungry, he decided it wasn't going to work.

Firearms: Anything that hit him had to be pried out before healing began, but even riddled in holes, he survived.

Explosions: Was very messy, not trying that again. It took a couple of days, but his limbs eventually stitched themselves back onto his body and perfectly fine. Not even a scar to show for it.

Radiation: Went back to Chernobyl. Stayed there a couple of weeks during the explosion.

Suffice to say, everything else he tried had been a massive failure. After the first hundred years, Harry had given up on conventional ways to die and just decided that if a way existed, he would eventually find it. Insanity, he concluded, is doing the same thing again and again expecting a different result.

So... Here we are.. back to "Fuck"

The current reason Harry Potter was saying "Fuck" was because he was in the process of being tortured and killed. He had stayed too long in Egypt looking for some of these 'Arcobaleno' folk that Giotto had told him about. Their curse interested him. He was researching their whereabouts when some brat, Akhenaten, realized that he didn't age.

The freaking Pharaoh had gotten it into his head that Harry had found the secret of immortality because he didn't seem to age. Okay, so it was true that he was immortal, but cutting up his heart and eating it wasn't going to make someone undying.

Harry just sat there with an annoyed look on his face. So he wasn't going to die, that didn't mean that he didn't feel pain, nor was it especially fun to have to grow another heart, but it always took some time to gather the required energy initiate the dimension hopping process or, as Harry called it, sliding.

Harry ended up quite bloody by the time he slid. The Egyptians had given him a slack jawed look when, in the middle of being cut up, Harry smiled and said, "Well I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you. Bye." and faded away.

At least he got some idea of where and when the Arcobaleno would appear.

Next stop, dimension 1,478,695, Florence Italy.

* * *

So there is the prologue. I'm not actually going into the juicy, meaty story stuff until the next chapter. This is so that you can all go and check out cywscross' story first. In case you forgot, it's "Raison d'Être" by cywscross.

So far, I've given a basic background on the abilities of the Master of Death so that it'll make more sense as the story goes on. That does not mean that Harry does not have other skills. I'm just clearing up the Master of Death abilities because it's never been properly explained before. Also added some of my own history to the creation of the Deathly Hallows because I've never like the story that JK made up.


End file.
